Insomnio
by Miss Hugs
Summary: Existen muchas maneras de mantener despierto a un Hollow. El no poder dormir puede ser, dependiendo del problema, una bendición o una maldición; algo que aprenderá el Cuarto Espada a lo largo de sus noches.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, chicas! **

**Hace unos días yo no podía dormir así que decidí que Ulquiorra tampoco, LOL. Me inspiré en una linda imagen de Rusky Boz que ¡ñaa!, es tan tierna que me dan ganas de meterme en esa cama con Ulquiorra y Orihime y abrazarlos a los dos, jajaja.**

**Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>Otra patada en la cara.<p>

Ulquiorra permaneció quieto mientras la mujer junto a él se removía sin cesar. Francamente no sabía cómo era que sobrevivía cada noche a esa especie de batalla. La humana lo manoteaba, le ponía sus pies en la boca, lo apretaba, lo pellizcaba y más de una vez lo había mordido susurrando en sueños algo como «judías dulces». Si tuviera todavía un poco de dignidad, se pararía y se iría a dormir al sillón de la sala. Estaba seguro que allí podría dormir más cómodamente, pero no, se quedaba con ella.

De no ser por su condición de ex Espada, no dudaría en que se levantaría todos los días con una tortícolis fenomenal y un dolor en sus articulaciones. Eso sin duda no sería provechoso para su trabajo de guardia de seguridad en el centro comercial, que por ahora era lo único que había conseguido gracias a unos amigos de su mujer y porque el dueño del lugar dijo que tenía una cara tan «fría», que con ella podría intimidar a ladroncillos inescrupulosos.

El pelinegro trató de acomodarse mejor. Orihime estaba durmiendo boca arriba y tenía una pierna en su estómago mientras que le aplastaba la frente con la otra. Sin duda era muy humillante. Si el estúpido de Grimmjow lo viera así, sabría que no lo dejaría en paz por mucho tiempo.

Arrugó la boca.

Ese maldito... que ni se le ocurriera espiarlos o se encargaría de asesinarlo sin ninguna muestra de piedad. En los siete meses que llegaron de Hueco Mundo y en los cuales él se había ido a vivir a casa de la mujer, el muy parásito no había salido de _su_ casa. Casi vivía con ellos. Llegaba «mágicamente» a la hora del desayuno, se quedaba a ver televisión y luego se iba —según decía— a trabajar en casa de Kisuke, no sin antes asegurarse de decirle a su humana que regresaría para la cena. ¿Desde cuándo la compartían? Ni él le daba órdenes como para que viniera ese vago y le ordenara cocinar extra.

La pelirroja se movió, cambiando a una posición aovillada, abrazándose las rodillas y liberando al espíritu de sus piernas. Ulquiorra suspiró levemente, tomó su almohada, la golpeó un poco y se dejó caer en ella boca abajo. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y justo cuando creía que por fin descansaría, otra veloz patada voló hacia él y lo sacó de la cama.

Calló con el ruido que produciría un saco de patatas al chocar contra el suelo. Eso era definitivamente el colmo. No pudo hacer más que suspirar de nuevo con desgana y observar el abanico de techo dando vueltas sin cesar en esa oscura noche de su habitación.

Si fuera una persona inteligente —y él era un persona inteligente—, se quedaría en ese piso de madera y dormiría como un oso perezoso hasta que saliera el sol. No necesitaba las sábanas, pues con su suéter blanco y su bóxer largo de rayas era más que suficiente para mantenerlo caliente. Tampoco requería de almohadas, no tenía ningún inconveniente con que su cabeza se apoyara en esa plana dureza. Anteriormente había tenido que dormir en lugares peores o simplemente no hacerlo, daba igual. El único y verdadero problema era que...

—Ulquiorra, ¿dónde estás? —la voz somnolienta de Orihime lo llamó. Apenas había sentido que su cuerpo no estaba y poco a poco la falta de calor comenzó a despertarla.

—Estoy aquí, mujer —le dijo con voz cansina.

—¿Qué haces allá abajo? —preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja, asomándose por el borde de la cama y viéndolo acostado en el suelo. Sus ojos verdes casi parecían brillar como luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

A ella le gustaban las luciérnagas.

Ulquiorra vio que Orihime lo miraba con una sonrisa. Jamás sabría que pasaba por esa cabeza de mechones de fuego. Sin duda debería estar orgulloso de sí mismo por encontrar, de entre todas las humanas, a una tan extraña como sin igual.

Y a él le gustaba lo extraño.

—Tomando cinco minutos de reposición —contestó.

Si no se equivocaba, así le llamaban a los juegos de pruebas físicas en la tierra cuando uno de los jugadores pedía medio tiempo al hombre del silbato. «Baloncesto» o algo así.

—Ya —dijo Orihime sin entender—. ¿No vienes?

Ulquiorra miró esos bellos ojos y no pudo resistirse. Total, ¿qué más daba? Se colocó de pie y se metió de nuevo con ella en la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos, Orihime estaba otra vez dormida y en una de sus extrañas posiciones. Tenía apresado el gigai del Hollow, sujetándolo de su torso con las piernas y abrazando fuertemente su cabeza, de manera que esta quedara recostada en su pecho.

El pelinegro debía admitir que no le incomodaba esa pose que había tomado la mujer. Prácticamente tenía su cabeza apoyada en cierta superficie muy blandita y podía posar sus manos en la suave piel de sus esbeltas piernas que dejaban expuestas su pantaloncito de dormir. Aún así, lo que más le fascinó fue que podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su corazón, repiqueteando como un acompasado y pequeño tambor dentro de ella.

Sin nada que perder, el hombre cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese calmo sonido hasta al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gustó, dejen review :)<strong>

**Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Wuu! Me alegra que les haya gustado ese pequeño One-Shot. Aquí hay otro.**

* * *

><p>Un gran estornudo se escuchó en la habitación.<p>

—Toma —Ulquiorra le pasó una cajita de pañuelos desechables.

—Gracias —le dijo Orihime, sonándose la nariz—. No tienes por qué quedarte despierto. Puedes dormirte, ya casi me siento me... me...

Y otro estornudo interrumpió su oración.

—No digas tontería, mujer —la miró molesto, el ex Espada—. No estás en condiciones como para auto-sanarte, así que me quedaré cuidándote.

Esas palabras hicieron que Orihime se sonrojara, aún por encima su fiebre.

Eran la una de la madrugada y Ulquiorra llevaba toda la noche sentado junto a la cama al lado de la pelirroja. Le había cocinado una sopa, que por suerte había aprendido a hacer hacía unas semanas. Isshin —nada le dolió más que pisotear su orgullo e ir a casa de un Shinigami por ayuda. No le importó—, le había dicho que no había razón de alarmarse, pues solo se trataba de un resfriado común. Cama, comida y cuidado serían suficientes para que ella estuviera brincando alegremente como de costumbre dentro de un par de días.

—Ahora regreso —le anunció y se puso de pie.

Ulquiorra tomó el plato y el vaso vacío de la mesita de noche. Después de bajar las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y se colocó frente al fregador. Mientras lavaba los trastes no pudo evitar torturarse con sus pensamientos. Era culpa suya por haber permitido que la mujer se fuera a hacer las compras sin un paraguas a pesar de haber visto el cielo con amenaza de tormenta. Cuando llegó, estaba totalmente empapada y sonriéndole de la misma forma de siempre. A pesar de que le ordenó que se cambiara rápido, ella no tardó en presentar esos síntomas.

Luego de secar y colocar la loza en su lugar, subió cuidadosamente las escaleras. Cuando hubo llegado a la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja, la encontró profundamente dormida. Se acercó y recogió todas las toallitas usadas que estaban esparcidas por la cama y el piso. Después de tirarlas a la basura y lavarse las manos, regresó a sentarse junto a ella. Reconocía que no le agradaba para nada verla de esa forma: tan frágil, tan agonizante, tan débil. Quería golpearse a sí mismo. Había sido descuidado.

El pelinegro le colocó una mano sobre la frente, comprobando que su temperatura por lo menos había disminuido unos cuantos grados. Ella era una completa tonta o ya deliraba por la fiebre si creía que él se iba a acostar a dormir. Le importaba muy poco no pegar el ojo en todo lo que quedaba de la madrugada sólo para estar más al pendiente de su mejoría. La iba a cuidar, siempre lo había hecho. Desde que se la encomendaron en Las Noches y desde que aceptó la responsabilidad en el Mundo Humano; ahora menos que nunca faltaría a su palabra.

Ulquiorra le acomodó mejor el grueso cobertor. Ella se movía cada cierto tiempo y él se aseguraba de tapar cada pedacito de su cuerpo si éste quedaba expuesto. No estaba seguro si eso ayudaría o no a que se mejorara, pero, junto con cambiarle las compresas frías de la frente cuando se tornaban tibias, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Eso y esperar.

Era un idiota. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente e inútil. Era uno de los Hollows más fuertes, podía enfrentarse a un capitán del Seireitei y hasta logró enfrentarse a Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Por qué no podía acabar de una vez con ese «resfriado» o como se llamase? Maldito sea ese germen y toda su descendencia. No le perdonaría nunca haber osado tocar a su mujer.

Después de limpiarle un moquito que se empezaba a asomar por la nariz de Orihime con otra toallita desechable, Ulquiorra pudo escuchar como la pelirroja comenzaba a balbucear y susurrar cosas dormida.

—Pastel —musitó suavemente.

Ulquiorra solo le quitó unos mechones de cabello que estaban sobre su frente y los acomodó detrás de su oreja.

—Compraremos uno cuando mejores, mujer —le dijo sin que esta lo escuchara—. Te lo prometo.

Definitivamente, esa noche no dormiría. Y los días que a ella le faltasen por curarse, tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Le gustó? Dejen review n_n<strong>

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. **

**En sí, el fic serán pequeños One-Shots de noches en las que Ulqui no pudo dormir. No estarán en orden cronológico, pues yo iré escribiendo lo que llegue a mi cabeza. No tienen idea de cuanto me reí con este.**

* * *

><p>Un llanto se escuchó desde la otra habitación.<p>

Los ojos de Ulquiorra permanecieron cerrados a pesar de estar despierto. Era la cuarta vez en la noche en la que ese chiquillo se despertaba a molestar. Suspiró con un poco de pesadez y trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese llanto. Posiblemente tuviera hambre o algo por el estilo, lo cual sería increíble ya que él acababa de darle de comer hace a penas unas dos horas. O quizás —el pelinegro rogó que no fuera así— necesitara un cambio de pañal.

—Ulquiorra, ve a verlo —la voz de Orihime sonaba amortiguada por las sábanas, dando a entender que no planeaba pararse. Lo estaba moviendo por los hombros con una de sus manos.

—Es tu turno, mujer —él tampoco planeaba pararse. Uno de los dos tendría que ir a atenderlo y esa sería ella.

Orihime se levantó y luego recostó sobre la espalda del ex Espada, el cual permanecía boca bajo. Pasó sus manos por debajo de su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Por favor —le susurró con una voz muy sexy en su oído, causando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Ulquiorra. Odiaba que ella lo manipulara de esa forma. Al no tener respuesta de parte del hombre, la pelirroja probó con algo un poco más sucio y le lamió la oreja—. Por favor —repitió.

_Maldición._

Ulquiorra se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta la habitación del bebé mientras Orihime contenía unas risitas. Cruzó el pequeño pasillo y entró hasta avanzar hacia la cuna. Un lindo y chiquito semi-humano lloraba sin detenerse, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que contenía en sus pulmones. Tenía el cabello negro como el suyo y, las pocas veces que había abierto los ojos desde su nacimiento —hace un mes—, su mirada había presentado su afilado color verde. Sin duda eso era prueba de lo fuerte que eran los genes de un Hollow. Fuera de eso, era una suerte que todavía no pudiera lanzar Ceros o algo parecido, de lo contrario tal vez ya hubiera chamuscado las cortinas de su ventana o peor. El niño tenía un considerable poder espiritual, el cual él y la mujer tenían que encargarse de controlar por petición de La Sociedad de Almas.

Cuando el pequeño sintió a su padre cerca, gritó más fuerte, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un gruñido. Acercó sus manos y le revisó los pañales, agradeciendo que no se hubiera hecho de nada en ellos todavía. Bien, eso solo significaba una cosa: tenía hambre.

Ulquiorra lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Caminó despacio hasta las escaleras de la casa y luego las bajó con cuidado hasta la cocina. Una vez estuvo frente al frigorífico, lo abrió y sacó una de los biberones que tenía siempre preparados, Orihime. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y luego encendió la cacerola con agua que dejaban en la estufa.

Después de tener la leche con fórmula por unos minutos a baño maría —a él no les gustaba que le dieran tanto menjurje químico a su hijo, pero el sombrerero había dicho que era su «receta especial para bebés» y que debía tomarlo para mantenerlo fuerte. Después de todo, era mitad Hollow y necesitaba de otros tipos de alimentos. O era _eso_ o ir a cazarle almas a Hueco Mundo— la sacó y comprobó que tenía la temperatura justa.

Se la metió al niño en la boca con cuidado pero este rehusaba la botella y seguía llorando. En vista de que trataba y trataba y la criatura no quería comer, decidió probar suerte con la botella de agua pero, al igual que con la de la leche, el obstinado bebé se negaba a tomarla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le preguntó Ulquiorra un poco cansado de su terquedad, como si por algún milagro del cielo el niño le fuera a contestar— Eres difícil de complacer.

Y como si, efectivamente, fuera un milagro, el bebé fue dejando de llorar poco a poco al oír la voz de su padre. Se le quedó mirando con sus pequeños ojitos de una forma muy familiar y que al espíritu le recordaban a cierta mujer. El ex Espada se quedó fascinado observando la carita del niño, el cual comenzó a hacer burbujitas con su saliva, hasta que su momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

—Hola, ¿quién habla?

—Yo debería preguntar eso, Kurosaki Ichigo —¿Qué demonios quería ese a las dos de la madrugada?— Di qué quieres, debo acostarme a dormir —comentó cansado.

—Ulquiorra, wow, no pensé que me contestaras tú —dijo sorprendido y un poco avergonzado—. Por lo general, es siempre Inoue la que me contesta.

Al pelinegro le molestó un poco eso. No le parecía gracioso enterarse de que esa basura y _su_ mujer tenían charlas nocturnas a sus espaldas.

—¿Y de qué hablas tú con ella? —dijo tratando de controlar su Reiatsu y no destrozar el teléfono.

—Pues, verás,... de lo mismo que quería preguntarte yo ahora, aprovechando que estás despierto —vaciló el hombre pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea—. Es que este mocoso no me deja dormir y no sé que hacer para que se calle. Ya lleva tres horas así —exclamó frustrado.

Ulquiorra entendió perfectamente que por «mocoso» se refería al vástago que había engendrado con Kuchiki Rukia. Lo habían traído dos veces a su casa, para alegría de la mujer.

—No es mi problema si no sabes ocuparte de tu hijo, Shinigami —le dijo cortante—. Adiós.

—No, espera, Ulquio... —pero la línea se cerró.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Que ahora iba a darle consejos maternales por teléfono? Ni de broma.

Ulquiorra caminó con su hijo hasta la mecedora que había en la sala y se acostó en ella. Estaba realmente muy cansado. Por suerte el niño también. Comenzó a mecerse, haciendo que el lento movimiento de va y ven se encargara de arrullar al pequeño.

—Eres igual a la mujer —se quejó. Tanto ella como él bebé tenían esa mala costumbre de que los estuvieran mimando a cada rato.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos. El más grande, deleitándose en el pensamiento de lo atormentado que estaría el tonto chico de cabello naranja, y el menor, simplemente feliz de estar en compañía de uno de sus progenitores.

Cuando Orihime bajó del segundo piso, preocupada de que Ulquiorra no estuviera por ningún lado con su bebé, se quedó totalmente enternecida ante la escena que componían padre e hijo. Caminó de puntitas hacia ellos y luego le dio un suave beso al bebé en la frente y uno en los labios al Hollow.

No tenía nada más que pedirle a la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ulqui-baby en acción!, jajaja. Y pobre Ichigo, sólo quería un consejo de padre a padre XD <strong>

**Ya saben, dejen review si les gustó. **

**Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! n_n**

**Gracias, chicas, por sus reviews. Aquí, un pequeño presente para ustedes. Les deseo a todas una muy feliz Navidad y que la pasen en grande. Es para mi un milagro actualizar hoy porque estoy en casa de unos parientes y acá no tengo compu, sino hasta el martes o miércoles xD (No puedo leer fanfics T_T).**

* * *

><p>—¿Es esto verdaderamente necesario, mujer?<p>

—Sí, sí. Recuerda que Navidad es el día más importante del año —le respondió Orihime, con una sonrisa.

—Eso mismo dices de San Valentín, Pascuas, Año Nuevo y otros días «especiales» —la miró ceñudo, el ex Espada.

—Sí, pues, es que esos también son días especiales. ¡Pero la Navidad lo es más! —exclamó, decidida, y luego le dijo con una aire más dulce y sonrojándose— Aunque, no tanto como tú cumpleaños y el de Sora.

—¿Por qué eres tan indecisa?

—Vamos, póntelo —le dijo la pelirroja con una carita suplicante.

Ulquiorra suspiró con desgana y dejo de oponer resistencia, permitiéndole a Orihime ponerle un lindo gorro de Navidad en la cabeza, el cual tenía forma de Santa Claus, con barba y cara sonriente. Se sentía ridículo. No le agradaban las costumbres humanas y la «Navidad» era la más fastidiosa. Ni siquiera la comprendía del todo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio colocaría un árbol dentro de su casa? Lo peor era que lo decoraban con luces que lastimaban su sensible y desarrollada vista, le ponían esferas de colores —que por alguna razón, muchas desaparecieron misteriosamente el año pasado luego de que Grimmjow se les quedara mirando con ojos dilatados y dejara escapar un: «Que bonitas y redondas»—, también le colocaban pastillas y una enorme estrella en la punta.

La primera vez que vio ese tipo de decoración —hace dos años—, pensó que la mujer se había vuelto loca, hasta que comprobó que no era la única que hacía eso. Entonces creyó que los humanos en general estaban dementes. Fue muy terrorífico ver ese tipo de espectáculo, hasta que Orihime se tomó la molestia en explicarle que sucedía antes de que asesinara a un grupo de niños que fueron a su casa a cantarles villancicos. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, debió admitirlo.

Pero si de algo no le molestaba, era la comida. Su mujer había mejorado mucho desde que comenzó a tomarse su papel de «esposa», según decía, más en serio. Por lo menos, ya no lo enviaba al baño como los primeros días, y mientras vigilara que no le agregara nada raro a lo que preparara —se daba cuenta por el cambio de olor en la olla—, su platillo saldría delicioso. El pavo era su favorito. Peleaba siempre la última pieza con Grimmjow, del cual se había resignado que nunca se lo quitaría de encima. De echo, acababa de irse hacía unas dos horas, exclamando —no para su agrado— que: «las perras eran gratis en Noche Buena».

Ahora, se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas; con el arbolito a sus espaldas y la pelirroja delante de él.

—¡Te ves tan mono! —gritó chillonamente Orihime, al verlo con su gorrito— Voy por Sora y una cámara.

Y sin siquiera poder replicar, él vio como la mujer desaparecía por la puerta que la llevaría a las escaleras. Por lo menos no tendría que pasar a la inmortalidad con ese tonto sombrero solo, pues su hijo lo acompañaría. Ulquiorra tomó una de las galletas navideñas con forma de hombre de nieve que le había horneado Orihime y la mojo en el vaso de leche que tenía a un lado —le encantaba mojar su galleta en la leche—, luego se la metió a la boca y masticó despacio, sintiendo como el sabor se deshacía en su lengua y le dejaba una sensación dulce y tibia.

Orihime bajó al cabo de unos minutos, con el bebé en su regazo y la cámara digital colgando de su muñeca por su cuerda. Sora, su hijo, tenía sus cabecita cubierta de muchos mechones negros y sus pequeños ojitos verdes reflejaban las luces del arbolito mientras se acercaban. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de tela suave, en color celeste, con medias cubriendo el frío de sus pies y un suéter de manga larga, también celeste, con la figura de un copo de nieve en el centro.

A Ulquiorra no le sorprendió que ese suéter fuera una réplica exacta del que él estaba usando en ese momento. Desde que nació el bebé, la mujer había sobrecogido la extraña obsesión de vestirlos con la misma ropa. Zapatos, pantalones y accesorios incluidos, si podía. Al parecer, no le bastaba con que su hijo fuera un vivo clon de su persona. Era por eso que se tardaban mucho en los departamentos de hombres y niños en los almacenes. Encontrar la misma prenda en tallas distintas no era sencillo. Además que era un poco incómodo recibir tantas miradas desvergonzadas de las otras humanas cuando caminaban por la calle. Pronunciaban cosas como: «¡Mira que tiernos!», «¡Son un amor!», o —otras más insensatas— «¡Me los comeré vivos!». A la mujer no parecía incomodarle esas frases, más bien era como si disfrutara sonreírles a todas esas demás humanas mientras se aferraba más a su antebrazo al andar.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Orihime adoraba saberse la dueña de dos hombres sumamente perfectos y atractivos.

—Toma —le dijo, extendiéndole cuidadosamente al bebé y luego se alejó a una distancia prudente—. Ahora, sonrían —comenzó a apuntarlo con la cámara.

La verdad él no planeaba sonreír, fue por eso que la chica disparó sin reparo el flash. Contrario a Ulquiorra, el bebé parecía disfrutar de lo lindo, aplaudiendo suavemente con sus manitas regordetas y llenas de hoyuelos, mientras reía con la dulce voz de unas campanitas. Luego de que Orihime les tomara otras tres fotos a padre e hijo, exclamó emocionada al ver su obra maestra: Ulquiorra aparecía con la misma expresión en todas la fotos mientras sostenía al bebé; que era el único que reía, salía mirando a su padre, jalándole un mechón de cabello y en la última —la favorita de Orihime—, le metía una mano en la boca al Hollow.

—Tú y papá salen muy hermosos, ¿verdad, Sora? —le dijo Orihime al bebé, comenzando a hacerle una vocecita graciosa y muchas caritas que terminaron por hacerlo reír más.

Luego de una rato, Ulquiorra puso al niño en el suelo para que gatera. El pequeño iba de Orihime, que estaba en frente, hacia él y luego se sentaba a balbucear o a producir ruiditos suaves, tal vez con la intención de comunicarse.

—Umm...Ulquiorra —lo llamó la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —le dijo mientras la miraba de esa forma tan intensa que a ella le terminaron de dar nervios.

—¿Q-Quieres abrir tu regalo de Navidad?

—¿No se supone que se abren luego de la medianoche? —que él recordara la explicación de hacía dos años, la tradición marcaba que así era.

—Sí pero, verás, es que este regalo es especial —le dijo mientra gateaba ella también hasta el arbolito y sacaba de entre las muchas cajas que contenían juguetes para Sora —la mayoría de Grimmjow, envueltas en papel celeste brillante, y Rangiku—, una caja en color verde y muchas estrellitas negras. Tenía un moño blanco y una tarjeta que decía: «Para Ulquiorra-kun, de Orihime y Sora». La verdad ella no podía esperar hasta medianoche para ver su reacción.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando el objeto cuando lo tuvo en sus manos. Orihime se sentó frente a él con el bebé en su regazo, muy nerviosa. Anteriormente le había obsequiado cosas para Navidad, pero estas carecían de importancia, pues eran un libro, unas pantuflas con cara de murciélago, un suéter de lana tejido a mano que tenía un corazón a la altura del pecho y un cuatro en el centro, y unos audífonos y un reproductor mp3.

—Puedo abrirlo mañana, mujer —le dijo Ulquiorra al observar la cara de preocupación que tenía la chica.

—¡No, no! Por favor, hazlo ahora.

El Hollow deshizo el moño de un tirón y abrió meticulosamente el regalo, causando en Orihime una desesperación por el tiempo que se estaba tomando en algo tan simple. Cuando pudo quitar la tapa, notó una especie de cuaderno muy gordo en el fondo. Lo sacó y luego la miró.

—¿Un libro?

—No, es un álbum de fotos —lo corrigió ella, sonrojándose —Míralo.

Ulquiorra lo abrió y se fijó en la primera fotografía. En ella aparecía él y la mujer, que sonreía felizmente mientras lo abrazaba. Alrededor de la foto había una nota que rezaba: «Por siempre juntos». Pasó a la siguiente página. Había imágenes de Sora y él; otras con Grimmjow, comiendo todo lo que podía; otras de su cumpleaños. En sí, era un pequeño resumen de su vida desde que llegó al Mundo Humano en fotografías. No supo explicar la sensación que experimentó al saber que ella se había tomado la molestia de algo como eso sólo para él.

—¿T-Te gustó? —le preguntó Orihime con una carita angustiada.

Ulquiorra no le contestó. No sabía cómo hacerlo ni cómo reaccionar. Lo único que hizo de manera no pensada, fue levantar las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, formando una especie de sonrisa suave. Aquello le aceleró el corazón a la pelirroja, que no pudo más que sentir una enorme dicha en su corazón al observar esa acción tan inesperada.

Orihime fue lo más rápido que pudo para tumbarse en el regazo del ex Espada y luego le dio un profundo beso, con Sora aún en sus brazos. Ulquiorra se quedó sorprendido pero lentamente comenzó a abrazarla a ella y al bebé, disfrutando del calor de los dos seres más importante de su vida: aquella chica que le había hecho salir de su profundo agujero, de todos esos pensamientos de soledad y frialdad que lo arrastraban a la desesperación, mostrándole que aún él tenía un «corazón»; y él, otro ser viviente muestra del profundo sentimiento que de ellos nacía.

Orihime no necesitó regalos esa Navidad. La primera sonrisa del Cuarto Espada le bastó.

* * *

><p><strong>Iba a poner esta historia a parte pero me dije: «En Navidad tú no duermes (ergo Ulquiorra tampoco), así que ponlo en Insomnio», jaja.<strong>

**¿Por qué el bebé se llama Sora? Sencillo: Sora es el nombre del hermano muerto de Orihime (como todas ustedes deben saber), y además es la forma de pronunciar no solo la palabra «cielo», sino también la palabra «vacío» en japonés. Guarda mucha relación con Ulquiorra, por eso «Sora» será el nombre del primogénito del Cuarto Espada en todos mis fics. Hallo que sería lo más lógico y que si algún día se me hace el milagro y ellos tienen un bebé, no lo llamarían de otra forma.**

**Siento como que hice OoC. Mil perdones, pueden arrojarme el pavo, jamón o hasta el arbolito si quieren xD**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, nenas! **

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el regalo navideño. Espero que este One-Shot no esté un poco subidito de tono, considerando la categoría xD **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Bendiciones, chicas. Que Dios llene su hogar de paz y felicidad. Pero sobretodo mucho Amor (Parezco Walter Mercado xD).**

* * *

><p>Orihime estaba nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo. Eso era más que evidente a los verdes ojos que la esperaban.<p>

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con el negro traje de novio todavía puesto. Por la enorme ventana que había en la habitación, se lograba colar el frío aire nocturno, acompañado del olor de la playa que tenían como vista preferencial.

—Aguarda un momento más, ya casi termino —anunció del otro lado de la puerta del baño, la fina voz de Orihime.

—Lo que digas, mujer.

El pelinegro caminó hasta la ventana para poder apreciar la vista de esa enorme playa que le había proporcionado el hotel. Le agradaba el olor a la arena que se colaba por su nariz, pues de cierta forma le recordaban las arenas de Hueco Mundo.

No extrañaba para nada su hogar, pero de cierta forma le hacía sentirse más en ambiente.

Volteó la vista hacia la recámara. El vestido blanco de Orihime estaba arrojado en una esquina del suelo, junto con sus zapatos. Apenas habían entrado se los había quitado y corrió a encerrarse en esa otra pequeña habitación, disgustándolo un poco por apartarse de su lado. ¿No era ella la que le había dicho que de ahora en adelante estarían «por siempre juntos»? ¿No se suponía que eso que los humanos llamaban «Luna de Miel» era para que las parejas estuvieran momentos íntimos? ¿Qué demonios hacía ella tanto allí? Quería verla, solo eso. No es que él fuera tan difícil de entender.

Miró la enorme Cama Matrimonial con saña y volvió a caminar hasta ella. Fue quitándose el saco en el camino y se aflojó la corbata, quedando en el chaleco de un color verde, muy parecido al musgo, y una camisa blanca debajo.

Hacía unas horas, mientra aun estaba por abordar el avión, Grimmjow le había enviado un mensaje por celular —Orihime le había comprado uno hace poco para que tuvieran más comunicados, pero usualmente era ella la más lo llamaba—, en el cuál le explicaba el concepto de esa famosa "Luna de Miel": «sólo tienes que tirarte a la Princesita para que sea feliz. Y que sea rápido, necesito que regrese para que me haga de comer».

Luego de eso había apagado el molesto aparato.

No es que el pelinegro estuviera muy al corriente de todos los extraños rituales de los humanos, pero definitivamente estaba seguro que era más que copular con la mujer. Se suponía que tenía que ser «especial». Era la primera vez de ella, ¿no? Lo demás no importaba. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que ella sintiera con su cuerpo lo que su alma quería expresar. Tanta... desesperación.

—U-Ulquiorra... ya.

Cuando el ex Espada volteó la vista y la posó sobre la mujer, sus ojos se ampliaron de manera inconciente.

Orihime no traía sus pasadores en la cabeza, haciendo que su largo y hermoso cabello se moviera con naturalidad y que los mechones más cortos que tenía, cayeran a cada lado de su frente. Estaba vestida con una bata blanca, casi trasparente, que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y tenía la forma de "v" en el escote. La prenda se sostenía de los finos hombros de la mujer a través de unas delgadas tiras, y su tela traslúcida dejaba ver la sugerente forma de sus senos y la de sus pequeñísimas bragas de hilo, que lograron detenerle la respiración al hombre que la observaba.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y jugaba con sus dedos en un afán por controlar su nerviosismo. La luz procedente de las afueras de la ventana eran las únicas que resplandecían para iluminar esa visión casi angelical y perfecta, que lograron, por una vez en la vida del Hollow, extasiarlo por completo de una forma sofocante.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le miró a los ojos. El hombre se perdió en ese gris que teñía sus orbes, que le pareció tan profundo de momento. Su belleza y el olor a la sal lo llamaban y lo aturdían.

Orihime no supo que más hacer para seguir. En una relación normal —que no implicara a un espíritu como pareja—, se supondría que el hombre sabría como hacer progresar el encuentro, pero ya tenía que tener muy claro que Ulquiorra no era de esos. Además, como era la primera vez que estaría de esa forma con él y se hallaba incontrolablemente ansiosa. Pensó rápido y se puso de puntitas en los pies para darle un beso, pero Ulquiorra apartó su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustada de haber hecho algo malo. Tal vez, él no se sintiera cómodo con eso.

—Debe ser especial —susurró el espíritu, mirándola de una forma en la que ella no entendió. Él le aclaró lo que dijo, a ver su confusión—: tu primera vez, mujer.

Ese comentario le subió de tono las mejillas y la hizo temblar, no por la corriente de aire fría que se colaba a la habitación, sino amedrentada y avergonzada de lo que pasaría luego.

Ella miró la cama de forma casi inconciente y comenzó a guiar al ex Espada hacia ella, pero él, al ver lo que pasaba, la detuvo.

—No me entendiste, mujer —le dijo, zafándose de ella y luego tomándola por uno de sus antebrazos—. Dije que sería especial.

De una forma rápida, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta la ventana, sin desaprovechar la ocasión de rozar por primera vez la tersa piel de sus piernas. El corazón de Orihime latió de forma desenfrenada al sentir las yemas calientes de los dedos del hombre —que ya no eran frías desde hacía mucho— y por la excitación del momento. No pudo evitar suspirar placenteramente.

La pelirroja parpadeó y, en esa milésima de segundo, el sobrecogedor ambiente de su habitación fue reemplazado por el amplio ambiente del paisaje de la playa. Las palmeras se movían al compás de la suave brisa y el sonido de las olas irrumpía en sus oídos como la más bella música del mundo.

Había utilizado Sonido.

Ulquiorra colocó a Orihime de pie y ella pudo sentir como la fría arena se colaba entre sus dedos cuando se apoyó en el suelo, dándole cosquillas y una sensación a la que nunca había prestado atención antes. Como si todo lo que experimentaba se hubiera vuelto nuevo. La vista de una roja luna menguante, reflejándose en el movimiento de las móviles aguas, formaba un paisaje casi mágico y misterioso. Su mirada se llenó de ternura.

—Es hermoso —susurró maravillada.

El Hollow la observó en silencio, viéndola caminar casi desnuda en esos vestidos transparentes por el lugar. Se había asegurado que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del hotel para que nadie los molestara. Estaban en una parte de la playa muy alejada, justo como él quería.

Orihime dio unos pasos por la orilla del mar y luego decidió adentrarse un poco más, hasta que el nivel del agua le llegó a los tobillos. La marea comenzaba a tornarse más agresiva a esa hora de la noche y unas cuantas olas azotaron sus piernas. Sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de tambalearse, ya tenía al ex Espada pegado a su espalda, sosteniéndola firmemente de las caderas.

—Ten cuidado —la reprendió con voz pausada.

Ella rió suavemente, un poco avergonzada, y se volteó para mirarlo: sus ojos parecían ser más verdes y la observaban de una forma que aceleraba su pulso. Algunos mechones de su negro cabello bailaban con el viento y otros caían por su afilado rostro, dando un contraste único al mezclarse con su piel marfil. Lo halló apuesto. Criatura sobrenatural.

Notó que él ya se había quitado parte de la ropa y los molestos zapatos los había dejado tirados en la arena, quedando solamente en sus pantalones de tela. Le obsequiaba una vista de su formado cuerpo, el cual se sentía duro y perfecto.

El espíritu acercó su rostro al de ella y lamió sin cuidado parte de su cuello, haciendo a la pelirroja temblar y soltar un pequeño gemido.

_El primero_, pensó él.

Ulquiorra aspiró profundamente, tratando de que su mente grabara el dulce y exótico aroma que desprendía esa mujer. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a ser adicto a su piel; había encontrado la droga perfecta.

—Ulquiorra...

—Tranquila —la calmó mientras subía las manos para acariciar su frágil cuerpo—. Recuerda siempre esta noche, Inoue Orihime.

Y sin decir más, empezó a devorar sus labios.

Un corazón comenzó a latir para los dos en ese instante, mucho más fuerte que antes. Y se convirtió en lo más especial que pudieron hallar aquellas dos almas que empezaron a consolarse con la arena y el mar de testigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pff! Me siento cursi xD No sé si ustedes lo habrán sentido así. <strong>

**A todo esto, espero que no hayan pensado que escribiría un Lemon o en su defecto Lime xD Recuerden que la sección es "K" y yo obedezco. Pero para mis perverts, Io está trabajando en otro One-Shot que espero les guste, jaja.**

**Me despido. Son como las seis y algo de la mañana. ¿Creen que es mentira cuando digo que yo no duermo en Navidad y Año Nuevo? xD ¡Está saliendo el sol, wuu! Me voy a ver el primer amanecer del año *-* (Cielos, eso sonó tan cursi, ¡sí! xD). **

**¡Review por Año Nuevo!**

**Besos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Aquí otro pequeñísimo One-Shot de Insomnio. Disculpen mi tardanza, no suelo hacerlo con este fic porque es el más fácil de escribir; sucede que he tenido que lidiar con algo que me tenía preocupada.**

* * *

><p>Juraba que lo iba a matar. No, eso sería demasiado benévolo, iba a hacerlo sufrir de una manera que no imaginaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niñato desobedecerlo y a tenerlo despierto a esa hora? Además, su madre se había ido a acostar llorando, muy preocupada. Él tuvo que decirle a una angustiada Orihime que se fuera a dormir, asegurándole que lo esperaría hasta que llegara.<p>

—Atente a las consecuencias, niño —amenazó a la nada.

Ulquiorra miró el reloj que estaba sobre el dintel de la puerta. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y su hijo no llegaba. Estaba parado como un soldado frente a la entrada y con una cara más gélida de lo normal. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y movía los dedos de su mano derecha, haciendo que estos golpearan de forma rítmica su antebrazo izquierdo.

Según tenía entendido, se había ido a casa de Kurosaki para realizar un proyecto del colegio con el hijo de ese Shinigami. ¿De verdad lo pensaba tan estúpido como para creer que se iba a tragar que un trabajo de la escuela le tomaría más de diez horas? —porque se fue desde las seis de la tarde— ¿No le había demostrado acaso lo inteligente que era? Vamos, si fue el mejor estratega de Las Noches, y eso su hijo lo sabía perfectamente. A lo mejor pensaba que por haber sacado la inteligencia de su madre y su aguda capacidad de análisis, iba a jugar sucio y escaparse de una reprimenda. Oh, no, cuanto se equivocaba.

La mujer le había dicho que no fuera tan severo, que era la primera vez que él hacía algo como eso —y en efecto, lo era—, que a lo mejor tenía alguna razón por la cual no llegaba. _Ja_, razones sus pantuflas de murciélago. Él había descartado toda posible escusa hacía tres horas. Había llamado al Shinigami y él le había dicho que el proyecto había sido terminado a las nueve de la noche. Tomaba una hora en el metro llegar de casa de Kurosaki hacia la suya, osase que habían seis horas sin justificar. Tampoco pudo haber sido atacado por un Hollow, pues de ser así, él ya habría sentido la anomalía espiritual.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de trece años, cabellos negros revueltos y ojos verdes como el bosque. Estaba con una bufanda rodeando su cuello y unos audífonos en sus oídos.

—Padre —dijo un poco sorprendido de ver a Ulquiorra parado frente a él—, pensé que estarías dormido.

—No me digas —dijo el Hollow con una voz de muerte. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta su hijo y le tomó de la bufanda, acercando sus rostros. Tuvo que agacharse un poco, pues el adolescente era más bajo que él—. Será mejor que pienses en una excusa decente por llegar a esta hora, niño —lo amenazó, provocando que su primogénito tragara saliva duramente.

—Padre, yo... —titubeó un poco. Eso bastó para confirmarle al ex Espada que iba a pegarle una gorda mentira, pues su hijo no titubeaba _nunca_— estuve entrenando cerca del parque.

—No mientas, Sora —le advirtió—, puedo sentir tu Reiatsu. Llevo utilizando Pesquisas toda la maldita noche —soltó molesto. En vista de que su hijo no cooperaba, agregó—. Tu madre estuvo preocupada por ti —y él también, solo que no lo diría—, se acostó llorando. ¿Te sientes orgulloso de eso?

—No —contestó Sora con un susurro y le quitó la mirada a su padre—, no lo estoy.

Ulquiorra soltó la bufanda de su hijo y lo dejó pasar, indicándole con una mirada que fuera a sentarse a la sala. Después de cerrar la puerta, suspiró pesadamente y lo siguió. Sora estaba sentado en el sillón grande y su padre tomó asiento en el individual, para luego mirarlo con unos ojos amenazantes.

—¿Planeas decirme dónde, con quién y qué estabas haciendo o te tengo que quitar la Play Station? —y como si hubiera utilizado el mejor método de tortura, el adolescente comenzó a hablar.

—Está bien. Solo no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió y luego prosiguió al ver que su padre asentía— Estuve con el tío Grimmjow. De hecho, me lo encontré camino a casa.

—Grimmjow —repitió Ulquiorra, entrecerrando los ojos. Eso cambiaba las cosas—. ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo con él tanto tiempo?

No confiaba en la Sexta a solas con su hijo. La última vez quiso llevarlo a un burdel y enseñarle de «lo que se perdía». Y él sabía que por lo menos quería que su hijo permaneciera inocente de esos asuntos hasta sus dieciocho años o hasta que fuera capaz de mantener a una mujer por sí mismo. Un pensamiento más sensato del que tenía Orihime, quien deseaba tenerlo en casa para toda la eternidad.

—Padre, él se va a mudar —le dijo su hijo con la voz pesada. La noticia sorprendió un poco a Ulquiorra—. Lo estuve ayudando a empacar sus cosas toda la noche, luego me pidió que me quedara con él y estuvimos un rato hablando y viendo un partido de fútbol. Comenzó a hablar sobre muchas cosas. En una de sus historias, dijo que habías peleado con el padre de Kaien.

_Bien_, supuso Ulquiorra. Él no le había contado de su pelea contra Kurosaki en Hueco Mundo aún, así que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Y lo maté dos veces —agregó con una especie de felicidad que nunca llegó a reflejarse en su rostro. Aún así, algo no cuadraba en la historia—. ¿Y por qué él no dijo nada?

—No lo sé —reconoció, Sora—. Lo único que mencionó con referente a eso, era que odiaba las despedidas y que le fastidiaba tener que venir a despedirse de mamá y de ti.

—¿Mencionó a dónde se iba?

—Brasil. Dijo algo sobre llevar una vida salvaje y cazar fieras... más o menos.

—Bien —dijo Ulquiorra, parándose—, mañana te compraré un celular.

No había considerado la posibilidad de comprarle uno hasta ahora, pero en vista de que se daba cuenta que necesitaban estar más comunicados por situaciones como esa, darle uno de esos aparatejos tecnológicos humanos sería útil.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sora, siguiéndolo para subir las escaleras.

—Sí. Ahora vete a dormir y mañana te disculpas con tu madre.

—Sí.

Luego de despedirse y desearse buenas noches, ambos Cifer se fueron a dormir. Ulquiorra se metió a su cuarto y luego cerró la puerta. Estaba cansado y odiaba lidiar con la adolescencia. Por lo menos no hubo un asesinato esa noche, así que cuando se metió a la cama y abrazó a Orihime, cerró los ojos con un poco de paz.

* * *

><p><strong>No pude resistirme a otra faceta de padre de Ulqui. Es tan mono x3 Sí, ya sé, no tienen que decírmelo: hice OoC ¬_¬ Mil disculpas. Fue una historia random escrita en prácticamente pocos minutos xD<strong>

**En este capi, Orihime tiene 32 y Ulquiorra tiene 36 (Yeep, mi Ulquiorra es mayor que Hime).**

**Spoilers: La historia que sigue después de esta, es un poco triste.**

**Es todo. ¡Review si les gustó! (Y si no, también. Díganme cuanto lo odiaron) ._.**

**Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, chicas y chicos (si es que mis cursilerías lograron captar la atención de algún miembro del sexo masculino xD).

Mil disculpas por la tardanza: universidad, trabajo, bla, bla, bla, esas cosas. También quiero decirles que este OS no es triste, como mencioné en el capítulo pasado, pues mi compu fue formateada y perdí el capítulo que quería subir; por eso tuve que escribir uno diferente.

Fuera de mis problemas tecnológicos, estoy muy contenta de que les guste el fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y demás; me encantan *-*

Es todo, no los aburro más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra permanecía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras observaba como la mujer se examinaba en el espejo. Tenía puesto un vestido gris con lentejuelas que se ceñía demasiado a su figura y remarcaba ciertas áreas que él desearía no destacaran. Al menos no para nadie que no fuera él.<p>

Vio como Orihime arreglaba su cabello y después comenzaba a aplicarse maquillaje. Se quedó hipnotizado viendo como pasaba con sus finos dedos esa deliciosa sustancia que ella llamaba _gloss _y que siempre se colocaba en los labios; dándoles brillo, textura y un sabor que a él le gustaba probar cada vez que la besaba.

Aún así, apartó su mirada. No debía distraerse, seguía molesto.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo, mujer? —preguntó por enésima vez esa noche.

Orihime suspiró ante la misma pregunta insistente. Se apartó del espejo, metió el _gloss_ en el neceser y luego se volteó para mirarlo.

—Porque es una despedida de soltera.

Usualmente, el Arrancar era alguien muy inteligente y no necesitaba que las cosas se las explicasen más de una vez, si es que no se daba cuenta él solo de cómo debía hacerlas o de cómo eran, pero esta vez en verdad parecía empecinado en no darse por vencido.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó, irritado.

—Pues, que es una reunión sólo para mujeres, amor.

Ulquiorra se quedó callado.

Advirtiendo que ella lo había llamado nuevamente con ese apelativo humano tan… incómodo, prefirió pasarlo por alto y concentrarse. En verdad esto no le sonaba para nada bien. Desde que la mujer recibió la invitación por parte de la compañera de Kurosaki Ichigo hace una semana, había estado muy emocionada con ir. ¿Qué tenían de especial esas reuniones? ¿Y por qué ese Shinigami tenía que estar metido en todo lo que le desagradara?

Después de que Orihime se terminara de arreglar y se admirara un rato más en el espejo, se acercó al Hollow para darle un beso de despedida.

—Pórtate bien —bromeó con él.

Pero Ulquiorra la aprisionó de la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de alejarse, y susurró cerca de su cuello: «¿Y si no quiero qué harás, mujer?».

Las piernas de Orihime le flaquearon al sentir su voz vibrando contra su piel. Odiaba cuando él la tomaba de esa forma tan desprevenida y la hacía sonrojar y morir de vergüenza como a una tímida colegiala.

—No te pongas así, Ulq… Nnn… —poco a poco se fue quedando sin palabras coherentes, pero perdió la batalla completamente cuando los delgados y hambrientos labios de quien fue su carcelero la comenzaron a cubrir de besos por la suave línea de sus clavículas y su escote, haciéndola olvidarse de cualquier compromiso.

Tal vez se hubiera quedado con él toda la noche y el Arrancar hubiera cumplido su objetivo, si no fuera porque en ese preciso momento sonó el celular de la pelirroja, interrumpiendo lo que se habría convertido en una escena que sólo podría haber terminado en pasión.

—Ho-Hola, Tatsuki-chan —contestó, causando un gruñido de molestia en el Hollow—; sí, enseguida bajo.

Ulquiorra tuvo que soltarla a regañadientes para dejarla ir. Si no fuera porque desde el día en que llegó al mundo humano esa arisca mujer de cabello negro había demostrado cuidar bien de Orihime, no la habría dejado salir. Arisawa Tatsuki era el segundo ser humano en el que Ulquiorra tenía plena confianza, pero era algo que nunca admitiría.

A pesar de todo ello, siguió molesto por no poder acompañarla. Si bien no recordaba, había escuchado a la Shinigami de cabello largo y rubio mencionar algo acerca de un _striptease _el día de ayer que vino a visitar a la mujer, y aunque no sabía que significaba la palabra, no le daba buena espina, sobretodo después de ver como la pelirroja se sonrojaba y negaba con las manos.

Al cabo de media hora solo en casa, se dio cuenta de que no podía estar tranquilo entre tanto silencio. Necesitaba descargarse con algo o con alguien, por lo cual no dudó en llamar a la ex Sexta Espada, quien sólo tardó dos minutos en aparecer en la puerta de su casa.

Grimmjow no se lo había pensado mucho tiempo. Aunque consideraba la compañía del estreñido de Ulquiorra aburrida, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de observar ese importante partido de fútbol que tanto quería ver en ese hermoso televisor de plasma de 54 pulgadas y alta definición que poseía el pelinegro.

Pasados solamente quince minutos, ya la sala se había convertido en un lugar lleno de docenas de envoltorios de comida chatarra y latas vacías de cerveza por todas partes. Grimmjow era el único que comía y gritaba maldiciones y groserías a la pantalla, mientras que Ulquiorra sólo se dedicaba a permanecer estoico a su lado y pensando en qué momento se le había ocurrido darle vía libre a la Sexta a su refrigerador.

—Serás estúpido —le comentó el Hollow de cabello celeste a su anfitrión, cuando éste le preguntó sobre qué era una despedida de solteras. Ulquiorra sólo lo asesinó con la mirada—. En este momento la Princesita debe estar borracha junto con todas las otras tontas humanas que fueron a esa secta, y disfrutando de mirar a algún otro humano completamente en pelotas.

—Explícate, Sexta —sus palabras le habían caído como dolor intestinal.

—Mira —comenzó, sin despegar la mirada del televisor—, forma parte de esos extraños rituales de la Tierra antes de unirse a su pareja. Las hembras se reúnen, beben, hablan cosas raras entre ellas y acosan a un humano por una noche entera al cual obligan a bailarles en tanga —bebió un poco de cerveza—. Los machos hacen lo mismo. Si no me equivoco, ahora mismo ese maldito Shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo debe estar manoseando a alguna de su especie junto con sus asquerosos amigos o qué sé yo.

Ulquiorra no le preguntó más nada a Grimmjow después de eso. Sólo se quedó en silencio, procesando la información de muy dudosa credibilidad. Estaba lejos de creer que la mujer iba a alcoholizarse. Ella a penas y pasaba un trago, y eso lo sabía desde que se vio obligado a acompañarla a casa de uno de sus molestos amigos, Asano Keigo, la última Navidad, cuando este organizó una reunión que terminó en una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de las que prefería no acordarse jamás. Aún así, no debía descartar que, con todo y la presencia de Arisawa, la mujer estaba expuesta a todo los que esas corrompedoras se les ocurriera hacer en esa tal fiesta media satánica. Y en cuanto a lo del humano «en pelotas» se refería —que era lo que más le molestaba—, más le valía al pobre miserable ese no acercarse un solo milímetro a su mujer, de lo contrario ni el mismo líder de la Sociedad de Almas lograría detener lo que le haría a esa basura.

Poco después de que Grimmjow se fuera —o más bien, fuera echado—, el pelinegro se dedicó a limpiar la sala del desastre de la que había sido víctima. Después de dejar todo inmaculado y ordenado, se recostó sobre el sillón con un brazo sobre la frente, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en todo menos en las explicaciones del otro ex Espada sin éxito.

Rayos, ¿qué acaso no confiaba en su mujer? ¿De qué se preocupada tanto?

—Orihime… —masculló su nombre.

Se quedó pensando en ella y, sin darse cuenta, se durmió. Cuando despertó al día siguiente, grata fue su sorpresa al levantarse no sólo con un dolor de cuello, sino con un cuerpo abrazado al suyo en el sillón. No supo a qué hora de la madrugada llegó pero no le importaba; cuidadosamente se puso de pie y luego tomó a la pelirroja en sus brazos. Subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y la colocó en su cama. Veía que ese vestido la incomodaba, por lo que se lo quitó y le puso un pijama más cómodo.

Suspiró al verla allí. Sea lo que fuera que lo había estado molestando había desaparecido por completo. Aunque quería preguntarle cómo le había ido, decidió que ya lo sabría más adelante, igual ella se lo contaría sin necesidad de cuestionarla, toda emocionada por darle detalles. Pensó que por ahora lo más práctico sería dejarla descansar, todavía tenían que ir a una iglesia en la tarde, por lo que besó su frente y bajó directo a la cocina con el propósito de hacerle el desayuno para cuando despertara.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal les ha parecido? Creo que me quedó extraño, no sé la razón. Hice alusión a la despedida de soltera de Rukia, no sé por qué se me antojó gracioso imaginarme algo como esto, jaja. También me vienen ideas muy LOL sobre lo que pudo haber pasado en esa fiesta de Navidad en la casa de Keigo; las suficientes como para molestar a Ulquiorra. Tal vez escriba un poco de eso como especial de Navidad, pero ya veremos.<p>

Bueno, me despido, sean amables y dejen galletitas.

Besos.


End file.
